


Now and Then

by captainamergirl



Series: A Drabble A Day [6]
Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Does anyone remember gorgeous Kimberly besides me?, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Rick and Kimberly reunite ... in every single way.Does anyone else remember Kimberly besides me?!
Relationships: Kimberly Fairchild/Rick Forrester
Series: A Drabble A Day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/921024





	Now and Then

**Now and Then**   
  
**_Somewhere in the Caribbean_ **  
  
A bevy of women all stood around him, trying to get his attention and why not? He was certainly handsome and he was a rich American. His bulging wallet and lack of accent bore testament to that. He seemed to be enjoying the female attention and she wondered briefly how he would feel if she joined in the throng of women panting after him, begging for a look or a touch. There was a time she might have been that pathetic but not anymore. Even if his body begged to be caressed with her fingertips and she still longed to have him thrusting inside of her after all these years. He hadn't yet noticed her. She was just another tan, bikini-clad woman in a whole island full of them. Still, she noticed other men watching her and she smiled in spite of herself.   
  
She suddenly stood up and walked to the manager she knew so well. "Jose, can I sing a tune?" she asked him. He looked her over appreciatively and nodded eagerly. Men were always eager to do her bidding.  
  
She sauntered over to the cabana's makeshift stage, whispered in the guitar player's ears and soon enough she began to sing.  
  
 _"You're a song  
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong 'cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them  
  
Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl, honey"_  
  
She felt his eyes come to rest on her immediately then. Now she had his full attention and she noticed him gaping at her in open-mouthed surprise while his blue eyes singed her with naked want. As she kept singing, she felt his eyes taking in every inch of her.  
  
 _"Because of you  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other"_  
  
She sang on as she slowly unhooked the microphone from its base and began wondering around the club, running her hands up guys shoulders and shaking her full breasts slowly, tantalizingly in their faces. She could feel Rick's jealousy boiling over even from across the room as she visited each man and even kissed one on the cheek. She kept away from him until the part of the song that spoke to both of them, or so she hoped.  
  
 _"I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling  
  
Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey"_  
  
She moved through the throng of girls still surrounding him and climbed onto his lap. She felt him already hard underneath her and she rubbed herself over his dick. She could feel him stiffen even more and then she sung the last part of the song to him as the girls glared at her and cursed at her in different languages. But she only had eyes for Rick and he now was riveted to her. "Kimberly," he murmured and she nodded.  
  
"Hello, Rick. Longtime no see."  
  
XoXoXo  
  
She had finished the impromptu serenade by bowing to the crowd. All the men in the place had hooted and hollered while the women looked angry and clutched their man's arms territorially, some even yelling at their husbands and dates for daring to be turned on by her. She wound her way back over to Rick and he took her hand and led her down to a secluded area of the long stretch of beach. They sat on the sand and talked for a bit.  
  
"You look amazing."  
  
"You already said that," Kimberly said with a knowing smirk.  
  
"I know. I just can't believe you're here. Of all the places in the world..."  
  
She nodded understandingly. "I know."  
  
"That was some rendition you performed," Rick murmured. "I don't think Shakira herself could have made it look or sound sexier."  
  
Kimberly suddenly smiled and reached out and took his hand, pressing it to her left breast. His fingers tightened around the flesh there and she smiled. "How does that feel?"  
  
"Amazing," he said with a wide smile.  
  
She grinned back and began to loosen her bikini top so only his hand was holding the fabric in place now. "Kimberly," he said, his eyes going wide as his eyes feasted on the exposed flesh of her back and tops of her breasts.  
  
"Yes, Rick?"  
  
"You've changed," he said.  
  
"Yeah I'm not that sweet little innocent girl you used to know. I've grown up, Rick."  
  
He nodded. "I can see that."  
  
She then yanked her top the rest of the way off so now his hand was resting directly on the heated flesh of her bosom. He smiled but also looked surprised. "Kim, people could come down here any minute."  
  
"I can handle it," Kimberly said. "What about you?"  
  
He just nodded and began working his fingers around the hardening bud of her nipple. "God, you feel amazing."  
  
She smiled and then was climbing onto his lap, straddling him as she pushed him back on the sand and ran her nipples along his chest as she finally kissed him. His tongue immediately sluiced into her mouth as his hands gripped her buttocks through the cheap material of her bikini bottoms. He squeezed her cheeks as she deepened the kiss and then his hands came upwards, brushing back her long, dark hair before moving his hand between their lithe bodies. He traced his fingers over her nipples before working his hand still lower. She arched up as he worked his hand inside the thin straps holding up her bottoms and then he was flipping her over so she was now resting on the sand and he was hovering above her. He looked at all of her beautiful, bronzed exposed skin and licked his lips.  
  
"Rick, touch me," she said in a voice thick with anticipation.  
  
"You really do not have to ask me twice," he said and pushed aside the flimsy material as his fingers grazed her slit. "You're wet."  
  
She nodded. "Just for you."  
  
"Good because I don't want to share this moment with anyone else," he said and then began to thrust two fingers deep inside of her. She writhed in ecstasy on the sand and her toes literally curled upwards as he continued to bury his digits inside of her, vigorously massaging her clit again and again until she was a puddle of juices and desire.  
  
She started to beg him to make love to her but he shook his head, briefly touching her lips with his sticky fingers. "Not yet, Kimberly, be patient," he said and she whimpered in anticipation as he then dropped to his stomach on the sand and parted her labia again with his fingers before lightly licking her and then moving his tongue inside of her, fucking her completely with his mouth. She massaged her own breasts as he worked his hot tongue inside of her and soon she was coming all over again and she felt him swirl his tongue around her inner walls to catch every last droplet of her sweetness.  
  
She then grabbed him by his spiky hair and yanked him up to her, crashing her lips down on his. She then pulled away and commanded, "Make love to me. Now."  
  
He grinned as she helped him out of his swim trunks. She eyed his extreme girth and couldn't wait to feel him inside of her, filling her up. She kissed him and then he was lowering himself on top of her, all of his inhibitions about being seen long gone. He rubbed his length against her thigh before moving to her slit and slowly moving inside of her. The minute he hit her spot, she cried out in pleasure and then began to rock against him as his mouth moved over her breasts. She played with his balls as he thrust inside of her and then she was commanding him to _"go faster, faster"._ She loved every minute of this and intended to draw it out for as long as possible. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into the flesh of his back as he was literally pounding into her now, matching her thrust for thrust.  
  
When neither of them could hold on any longer, he erupted inside of her and slowly pulled out, dropping onto the sand next to her as he began to pant in time with her. "That was ..."  
  
"I know," she said. "We should have done that a hell of a long time ago. Like years ago."  
  
His hand reached out and buried in the curls on her lower anatomy. "I am game again if you are."  
  
"Rick, this was great ..."  
  
"Why do I hear a 'but' coming here?"  
  
"I'm not the innocent girl you used to know," Kimberly said.  
  
"I figured that out the minute we made love on the beach."  
  
"Was it love though, Rick? Or just a good old fashioned fuck?"  
  
"I always loved you, Kimberly, you have to know that."  
  
"You picked Amber again and again..." She started to gather up the parts of her bikini and jumped to her feet and stomp off. She wanted him to follow her, say the words she longed to hear. That he was sorry for hurting her and that this wasn't just a random thing.  
  
He was immediately jogging after her and grabbing her around the waist. "Wait, wait up," he demanded. "You don't get to make love to me like that - and yes it was made out of true feeling - and just walk away."  
  
"If I wanted a fling, Rick, I could have that with any man on this island."  
  
"I get that," Rick said. "I know you're a true prize and I was stupid back then to choose Amber when I really wanted you. I want another chance to get it right. Say you believe that."  
  
She moved into his arms and leaned her head against his chest. "I want to..."  
  
"Believe it, okay? We may not have expected to see each other again but this is a real gift. We can start over and have it all this time."  
  
Kimberly nodded and he was then kissing her and they were sinking back onto the sand to go for round two. And three and four...  
  
Neither was willing to walk away from the other ever again.  
  
FINIS


End file.
